Guardian Academy
by Maric
Summary: The former scare school students have now been transferred to their new school called Guardian Academy. Would they like their new surroundings and teachers, but most importantly, where are Casper and Thatch?
1. Chapter 01: Transffered

Guardian Academy

By

Maricruz Covarrubias and LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Blade is the copyright property of Marvel Comics. Casper's Scare School is the copyright property of Classic Media/Moonscoop/Dreamworks. Dragonball/Z/GT is the copyright property of Akira Toriyama. Hellboy is the copyright property of Dark Horse Comics. Hellsing is the copyright property of Kouta Hirano. Lupin III is the copyright property of Kozuhiko Kato(Monkey Punch). Sailor Moon is the copyright property of Naok Takeuchi. The Shadow is the copyright property of Walter B. Gibson. Amanda, Aunt Vespa, Catcher, Cecilia, Cueyatl Brothers , and Sir Wallace Crumble are mine. Repo the Genetic Opera is the copyright property of Lionsgate.

Chapter 01: Transferred

It's been nearly a year since the incident over at Deeds Town. Some still carry the scars, but none of that matters because it's a start of a brand new day. Welcome to the Middle World, a dimension between the over world and the underworld, a place where humans and creatures live together with little or no problems, and each and everyone treat each other equally and with respect. In the sky we see a very familiar flying pirate ship which was formally the Scare School Schooner now sporting the name of it's new employer. Riding on the ship are the students who are eagerly on their way to their new school. Many of them are so excited that they don't even remember their time at Scare School.

"Oh boy this is so exciting!" Wolfie exclaimed as he was jumping up down with joy. "Are you guys excited of going to our new school?"

"You betcha my Wolfman!" Ra gave Wolfie a point wink. "Man I am so stoked! I can't wait to get started!"

"I'm more excited of going to my new classes!" Mantha responded, still holding the brochure that Cecilia gave her. "I'm thinking about taking some of these Health and science and social classes so that I won't fall apart under any circumstances."

"Have you thought about signing up for that C.H.A.O.S program?" Ra asked Mantha.

"Oh you bet I am. This will definately help me with my Zombie Rights cause." Mantha proclaimed.

"What about you, Ra? What are you going to do?" Wolfie asked.

"I'm going to major in Eygptology so that I can look up for any old relatives." Ra answered.

"I'm going to take some meditation classes so that I can learn to control my transformation, plus some music classes. I want to be radio DJ." Wolfie confided to his friends.

"Like do you think we can find some places to shop?" Mickey asked.

"Like I hope so. If I don't keep my wardrobe updated, I would just die, again." Monoco replied.

Mantha just rolled her eyes at the Skeletwins conversation. "Typical of those two."

"Well you gotta admit, this Middle World place is pretty different than the Underworld." Ra looked at the town below.

"What classes are you going to take, Flyboy?" Blodge asked.

"Well since Prof. Burns is no longer our science teacher, my dad thinks it would be a good idea if I take some human science classes. So I've decided to give them a try." Ever since Flyboy's dad told him that they used to be humans, he was kind of curious of what he would have been like if he was one.

"Yeah it took awhile for my parents to be sold on the idea of me getting transferred." Mantha told her friends.

"My parents only agreed to let me transffer if they can get a refund from Scare School." Said Ra.

"It seems a lot of our parents wanted the same thing." Wolfie added.

"Well Kibosh was going to closed down the school anyway so Alder and Dash didn't have a choice." Mantha stated.

"It's too bad for them, last time I heard, they were looking for new jobs but nobody wants to hire them, not what after what they did to Casper." When Pumpkin Head said Casper's name, everyone had a sullen looks on their face.

"It just not the same without Casper." Said Ra.

"Yeah, you think he would jump to an opportunity like this." Said Mantha.

"Do you think he still feels bad about...you know?" Wolfie tries not to bring up the subject.

"Come on, Man, it wasn't his fault." Ra knows what Wolfie was talking about.

"We all know that Alder and Dash were the ones that gave him that stupid potion in the first place." Mantha stated and everyone agrees.

"But still we haven't seen him since then." Flyboy indicated.

"Maybe he's like think everyone is still mad at him for what happen." Mickey chimed in.

"Yeah and he's like think people hate him for what he's done." Monoco added. Everyone turned to the twins and glared at them. "What?" Says them in unison.

"I don't care what happened. He's our friend and I wish he is still with us." Ra pouted.

"Don't worry Ra, perhaps one day we'll see Casper again." Mantha put a reassuring hand on Ra's shoulder and he just smiled.

"That reminds me, has anyone seen Thatch lately?" Blodge asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Oh please, like Thatch would ever come to a place like Guardian Academy. It's for good guys." Mantha replied.

"Well he did kind of save that Amanda girl and Jimmy's mom from Evil Casper's electric ball thingy." Monoco reminded Mantha.

"Yeah and like he did volunteer to be the distraction so that Kibosh can give Casper the antidote." Mickey added.

"Come one, like a couple of good things he did will make up for all the trouble he gave us since we first came to Scare School." Mantha debated, and this is the first time that the twins was actually having a conversation that doesn't involved clothes and make-up.

"Well his brother and sister go to Guardian Academy and they did wanted him to come." Ra pretty much agreed with the twins, which is pretty much a first time too.

"Plus didn't Thatch said that once that whole thing with Casper was over, he's leaving Scare School." Wolfie remember that part.

"Well yes, but I never thought he would go through with it." Mantha still believes that Thatch maybe up to no good.

"I don't know about Thatch, but I do know some others that aren't too happy about changing schools." Jackie pointed at Thatch's former gang at the other side of the boat and they aren't as excited about going to their new school like everyone else is.

"Man, I can't believe we have to go to some fancy smancy new school." Dummy Girl fumed with her usual scowl and arms cross and head hanging low.

"Dude, like what other choice do we have? Scare School is closed and there's no other place we can go." Slither told Dummy Girl.

"Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad." Mosshead try to see the good thing in this situation.

"Well I still think the whole thing stinks." Dummy Girl debated.

"Sqwauk, sqwauk sqwauk sqwauksqwauksqwauk squak." Harpy just said 'Cheer up, Dummy Girl. I'm sure that things will turn up in the end.'

"What did she say?" Dummy Girl pointed at Harpy. Harpy felt defelated since nobody knows what she was talking about.

"Heck if I know. Thatch was only one who can understands Harpy." Mosshead should have known better than to say their former leader as Dummy Girl grabbed him by his shirt.

"Listen Marsh For Brains! I Thought We Agreed That We Never Mention That Traitor's Name Ever Again!" Dummy Girl shook Mosshead in fury.

"S-so-sor-ry Du-du-dum-my Gir-girl." Mosshead apologized through the shaking.

"Easy Dummy Girl! He didn't mean it." Slither tried to calmed her down.

Dummy Girl let go of and went back to her pouting state. Mosshead tried his best to smoothed out the wrinkles in his favorite shirt. Ever since Thatch left them, the gang have on each other's throats for every little detail.

"Listen, I know how you feel, but we're the reasons why he decided to sided with them." said Slither.

"I know, but still I get so mad every time I think about it! I mean why would he want to be with those fleshies in the first place?" Dummy Girl replied.

"Well it was like I said before, we weren't very good friends to him." Mosshead reminded them, which earned a deadly glare from Dummy Girl. Mosshead shrunk in fear of her presence.

"Okay you guys, lets just forget about it, alright?" Slither suggested. Mosshead and Harpy nodded in agreement. Dummy Girl just snorted.

Back to the other side of the ship, Mantha and the others saw what was going on and actually felt pity for them "Can't say that I blamed them for acting that way." said Mantha.

"Yeah, ever since Thatch left them, the gang has been falling apart." Ra added.

"But they are right about one thing, why did Thatch joined up with Jimmy and Amanda?" Wolfie was wondering about that for a long time.

"I think the answer is with in the question." Ra had a pretty good idea why, with a short snicker.

"Come on you guys, lets not worry about that, besides, I think I can see our new school." Mantha pointed at the horizen where there stood a grand like building that seems to be coming more bigger as they come closer.

"Arg, there she be. Guardian Academy Ho!" Cappy announced.

Sir Wallace Crumble, the headmaster of Guardian Academy was looking out his window as the ship that carried his new students came closer. He was looking forward to greeting his new students.

He turned to the school staff, whom Sir Wallace gathered to talk to them before the students arrived. "Now, I believe you all know why I call of you here."

Some of the staff nodded, others just looked confused. "We are here to know everything there is about the new students." Cecilia answered.

"Exactly," Said Sir Wallace, "Now, these children witnessed the Casper incident first hand and it's likely they will experience post-traumatic stress so I want you to be careful and patient with them."

"Yes Sir." They all answered.

"Second, there might still be some traces of the potion in Casper's system so we need to keep a small supply of the antidotes at hand and keep him from getting angry." Sir Wallace continued.

"Of course Sir." Replied a young lady human turned vampire as she reads the report. "As we all well know, Casper has been taking his antidote quite frequently and getting his regular check-ups from the school's medical staff and as a result, about 96% of the potion has already left his system."

"Excellent! Thank you Ms. Seras Victoria." Sir Wallace compliment on Seras's reportings.

"You're quite welcome Sir Wallace" Seras bowed to the headmaster.

"Now then is there anything else we need to discuss?" Sir Wallace looked over his staff.

"I have one." Said one faculty member who had his hand raised. He was a tall well-built man with dark brown skin and dressed in a black t-shirt and matching jeans, black crew cut hair with symbolic designs shaved in, and tribal tattoos that seems to cover his neck and arms.

"Ah yes, Mr. Eric Brooks. Please do tell us what is on your mind." Sir Wallace acknowledged him.

"What are we going to do with our other transferred student?" Blade asked.

"Of course I do know who you are referring to." Sir Wallace knows who was Blade was talking about. "You and Mr. Alucard have been asking about him for quite a while."

"Well Sir, you did put both Mr. Brooks and I in charge of him in his training." A some what taller and pale skin man all dressed in red with black messy like hair and yellow eyes and a smile that will make the Chesire Cat shudder in fear, stepped in into the conversation. "But now is the that you must choose, who will get to be his mentor?"

"Oh great, not this again." Hellboy face palmed.

"Those two always go at it every time they bring him up." Arnes Lupin III just shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is not going to be pretty." Predicted a shadow ghost of Lamont Cranston.

"Now now Mr. Alcuard, it's like I said before, you both will have chance to be with the boy." Sir Wallace tried appease his two colleuges.

"But Sir, surely you had made a decision by now, I mean, it's been about nearly a year since the twins brought him here along with the ghost boy." Blade reminded the headmaster.

"Yes yes I am aware of that, but lets not forget that both of them had hard times, one was tricked into taking the potion and the other has a trouble family life. Both of them need all of our guidance and attention." Sir Wallace stood his ground.

"This always happens, every time they talked about those kids, one gets mentioned more than the other." Said 18.

"I don't need my crystal ball that this conversation won't end well." Said Fortuneteller Baba.

"Really, I just felt sorry for those two boys." Said Setsuna Meioh a.k.a Sailor Pluto with her head hung low.

"With all do respect Sir, we have waited long enough, and if this decision is such a burden to you, I'll be more than happy to offer my service." Alucard volunteered with a grand bow.

"Yeah right, you're just going to turn that kid into another blood thirsty pyscho path like you did to his brother Catcher!" Blade gave Alucard a dirty look and turned to Sir Wallace. "Sir Wallace, please, allow me be the one to tutor the boy!"

"Well at least I won't make him as a soft-hearted pacifist like you did to his sister Cecilia!" Alucard returned.

"Oh why do have to bring us into this?" Cecilia hates it when her two teachers argue.

"You gotta admit, our little brother never got this kind of attention back in Scare School." Catcher tried to see a positive spin in this conversation.

"Oh really and what is so wrong about showing a little compasion?" Blade and Alucard stood face to face with each other.

"Nothing, if you want to boy to be some kind of moody brooding being with self-loathing." Alucard was enjoying this debate with his signature wide smile. "Perhaps you want give the boy a little bit of sparkle."

"Oh That Did It! You Crossed The Line!" Blade was now in rage.

"Bring It On Then!" Alucard countered as he and Blade drew out their guns and pointed them right at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Sir Wallace roared as he slammed his desk, making both Blade and Alucard to lowered their weapons. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TWO NOT TO DRAW YOUR WEAPONS ON TO EACH OTHER! VIOLENCE IS NOT ALLOW ON SCHOOL GROUNDS." He calmed down a bit. "This is a place of learning. We need to set a good example for the children, and unless nieither one of you want to have another demerit and ending of getting kitchen duty for a year, you two bring in your weapons."

Blade and Alucard put their guns back in. "Um Sir Wallace, may I make a suggestion?" Aunt Vespa asked.

"Proceed, Ms. Vespa." Sir Wallace lets her take the floor.

Aunt Vespa came up in front of Blade and Alucard. "Now then, Gentlemen, as much as it warms my heart that both you have taken an interest in my dear little nephew, I thought it would be fair if both of you would take turns as his mentor."

Blade and Alucard looked at each other and went back to Aunt Vespa. "And how would this might work, if you don't mind me asking." Alucard was a little intrigued by this idea.

"Oh it's quite simple really, Blade will get him one day and Alucard will get him the next day and vice versa." Aunt Vespa explained it simply. "Oh I think it would be a good idea if you both do so after school."

"Why I think that's a splendid idea and to make it a little easier, I wish to give each of you an assistant, Cecilia will be with Blade and Catcher will be with Alucard." Sir Wallace approves.

Catcher and Cecilia beamed when they heard their names. This will be their chance to spend time with their little brother. "We are honored, Sir Wallace." Cecilia bowed.

"And we gladly accept." Catcher bowed as well.

"What do you say, Gentlemen?" Sir Wallace looks over at the two male teachers.

"It doesn't sound so bad. What do you think Alucard?" Blade looked towards at Alucard.

"I'm willing if you are." Alucard replied.

"Alright, we'll take it." Blade and Alucard accepted the offer.

"Wonderful! Now that is settle, it's time that we greet the new students." Sir Wallace lightly flew out of his office with the teaching staff following behind.

"Really all that fuss over one little student." said Vegeta with his trademark scowl.

"Well Vegeta, they are the best qualified to train him." Goku replied with his goofy smile.

Cappy landed the ship in front of the school. The students ran and crawled out of the ship and took in the view of their new school. The outside was made of white marble which makes it look majestic and pristine, nothing like what they had in Scare School. Two tan colored doors gold plated handles, and the name of the school 'Guardian Academy' was chisled out in Greek style and lined with gold being held up by two pillars, and a clock tower built in next on the left side, and this is just the main entrance.

There are fifteen more buildings that made in same white marble and are each connected by fifteen hallways all around and five more buildings in the center on top of a large field, and in the center is Nexus in her statue form, standing on top of a pedistal with a gold plaque that saids 'If you are need of help, just call me and I'll be there for you.'-Nexus

"I like this place already." Said Mickey.

"Yeah it's like a pretty fairy tale castle." Replied Monoco.

"Imagine what the inside would look like." Ra added.

The kids eagerly walked into the school and it just as amazing as the outside. There were soft gray french tile floors with red carpet on top and white walls with gold boarders on the top and bottem that are lined with pictures of graduates who used to attend the academy before them.

The students are soon greeted by three frog like creatures, one tall and skinny, one round and stumpy, and one just regular size, with upward fangs from their lower jaws, dressed in black guard hats with badges in the middle , blue shirts, white undershirts, black jeans, and another set of badges on their right sides of their shirts. "Hola, and welcome to Guardian Academy. We are the Cueyatl Brothers."

"I'm Mario." The regular one.

"I'm Lorenzo." The tall and skinny one.

"And I'm Alfonso." The round and stumpy one.

"And we are the security guards of Guardian Academy" They finish together.

"We're here to make sure your stay in here will be safe as comfortable as possible." Mario reassured.

"And to make sure that each and everyone of you will get along just fine." Lorenzo applied.

"Now if you all just follow us, we can take you to the auditorium for the orintation." Alfonso directed.

The kids did as they were told and followed the guards to the auditorium. Once they entered the auditorium, it looked like a grand stage theater with it's varnished redwood walls, hardwood pine floors with blue carpeting, four balconies on each side of the walls, plush cushined fold up green seats, a polished white wall stage with an orchestra pit in the front, gold shell shaped stages floor lights, and a big green velevet curtain.

The Cueyatl Brothers directed the kids to the seats. "Okay kids, keep it coming. That's it, all the way at the end." Mario instructed.

As soon as the kids quited down, the lights dimmed down then a spotlight appears in the middle of the stage, Next, a square hole in the stage floor opened out and a podium with the school's coat of arm that contains 'G.A.' on the shield and 'Guardian Academy' on the banners. Finally, Sir Wallace Crumble comes out through the stage curtain and flies up to the podium. "Greetings new students and welcome to Guardian Academy! I'm sure your time here will be the best and finest you will ever have! Now I will introduce you to your teachers."

Sir Wallace moved aside as several people that none of the kids knew walked into the stage.

[instrumental version of We Started This Opera $#!+]

"From the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense and is an expert of Weaponry as well as a gym teacher for the boys, say hello to Hellboy."

"Remember, Kids, always respect your weapons or else I'll make you drop and give me 20!" Hellboy greeted.

"Next, he was one a prince of his home planet and is one of greatest warriors, your teacher of fighting techniques and Military strategy, Vegeta!"

Vegeta gave the kids us trademark scowl. "Now listen up you weaklings, anything less than your hundred percent and you'll be use as target practice and if what you got is your hundred percent then we'll just have keep trying harder!"

"Thank you for that those words of inspiration, Vegeta." Sir Wallace back to intruducing. "From one of our own, she specialize business economics, social Etiquette, and Theater arts and is vice principal of Guardian Academy, please welcome Ms. Vespa Dolob!"

A pleasantly plump lady vampire all dress in pink with white stockings and high heels, and black hair with the familiar V mark in bun on the back of her neck underneath a big pink sun hat with a little white flower stick out on the front, walks up in the front of the stage. "Hello there children, I hope that you are all well behave while attending this school and if you know someone who is getting married, I am also the best wedding planner in the Middle World!" Aunt Vespa starts tossing out her business cards.

"From the exciting city of New York, NY, he is a hybrid of human and vampire and is well known for his swordsmanship, and world traveling expertise, your teacher for sword fighting, martial arts, supernatural studies, world studies, geography, language, and language arts, Mr Eric Brooks, also known as Blade!"

"Now listen, Kids, don't you think that I'll go easy on you or if any of you try to scare me just because I am part human, remember, I fought those who are far more worst than any of you." Blade informed.

"Your next teacher is a combination of beauty, brains, and strength, she has knowledge of cybernetics and a skilled fighter, your girls gym teacher, Mrs. Android 18!"

"Now don't you boys get any ideas, try to take a peek at either me or the girls, I'll turn you into girls!" 18 warned.

"These two many have known already had the pleasure to meet, they are the older siblings of an old schoolmate of yours. They know the value of teamwork, dedication, and loyalty. Give it up for Cecilia and Catcher Dolob!"

Catcher and Cecilia stood back to back of each other. "We want to thank you all for helping us." Said Cecilia.

"But remember, we're keeping an eye on you all." Added Catcher.

"Now up is this little woman who can see into your future. She is your going to be your teacher in Divine Arts, Mystical Arts, and Philosophy. Please say hello to Fortuneteller Baba!"

Baba waves her hands around her crystal ball. "I predict that a lot of you will be able to succeed in our school."

"Our next teacher will not only teach how to fight, but will also teach you how to survive. He also has a heart as big as his stomach and save the world more times than anyone else. Meet Mr. Goku Son!"

"Hi kids, I hope that you all have a great time here and that we'll get to be friends." Said Goku with his trademark goofy smile.

"Your next teacher is you can say is well known around the world. He can teach you how to stealth techniques, disguise mastery, safe cracking and picking locks, physics and chemistry, and alarm and bomb disarming. Lets here for Mr. Arnes Lupin III!"

"Hey there and I hope that I won't catch any of you kids stealing, without my supervision." Lupin joked.

"Another teacher you have already met. She is the mother of another classmate of yours. She teaches Fourth Sight, Paranormal Activity, and Music. Say hello to Ms. Natellie!"

"Hello there Children! It's wonderful to see all of you again and I want to thank you all for being friends with my son and I know that you all will have a better education here in Guardian Academy." Natellie bowed down and went back with the other teachers.

"Our next teacher is also a member of a group heroes who often saved the world as well as the universe. She was knows and the keeper of time, which makes her perfect for teaching history, she also teaches Magic and Mystical Arts, Myths and Legends. Please put your hands together for Ms. Setsuna Meioh!"

"Hello, I just want to say that it's wonderful to meet you all and I hope that we'll get along." Said Setsuna.

"Our next two teacher is from the Hellsing Organization who actually know what humans are. One is known as the King of Vampires and the other was turned into a vampire by him. They both specialize in Firearms handling. Summoning Activation Spells, Human Anatomy and Biology, Supernatural Studies, and Health and Medical Science. Say hello to Mr. Alucard and Ms. Seras Victoria!"

Seras gave the students a friendly smile while Alucard gave his famous wide smile. "Hello, it is very nice to meet all you." Seras bowed politely.

"And remember, anything that fool Burns says, I'll teach you the truth." Alucard declared.

"Alright, our next teacher knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men. He was one of the wealthiest men in New York during his prime, but now he's a shadow of his former self. Please lets hear it for Mr. Lamont Cranston also known as The Shadow!"

"Greetings my new students. When you attend here in Guardian Academy, I can teach you how to cloud men's minds. I can also teach you meditation and divinity, astrology and Mathematics." Lamont acknowledged.

"Now I want to introduced our newest teachers, with whom that I'm pretty sure you already know. The first one is an old sea dog who's also your school boat driver and now is teaching piracy and marine biology. Please welcome Capt. Cappy!"

"Arrgh, it's great to have this chance to actually teach all you young whipper snappers." Said Cappy.

"And our next three is know as the Ghostly Trio. They'll be your teachers in scare tactics and each of them will teach you in what they specialize. They are also Natellie's brothers. Lets give a warm welcome to Mr. Stretch, Mr. Stinky, and Mr. Fatso!"

"Hi kids, I'll be teaching mechanical science." Stinky.

"I'll be your art teacher." Stretch.

"And I'll be teaching Culinary." Fatso.

"Finally there is me. Not only I am the headmaster, but I am also the moral philosophy teacher, the paranormal science teacher, and the Mystology teacher. Now that introduction are now in order. I think it's time we revealed our big surprise." Sir Wallace hinted.

The students looked at him expectantly, waiting impatiently for Sir Wallace to speak. "It is my great honor and privilege bring you all two of our best students who excelled in their training and classes!"

Then, the aformentioned students walked in. They were none other than their former classmates Casper and Thatch.

The children have a surprised gasp and started murmuring amongst themselves.

"It's Casper!"

"What if he turns evil again?!"

"Do you think Thatch is going to bully us again?"

"He better not!"

Ra and Mantha could barely contain their excitement. Not only they could study in a great school but they could also do so with their best friend but most importantly they were glad Casper looked alright after all he had to suffer and couldn't wait to reunite with him.

Casper and Thatch stood in front of the teachers, looking happy and quite proud of themselves but their faces also showed certain shyness. They were worried about what their colleagues would think of them after the events that took place the previous year.

"Everyone please calm down." Said Sir Wallace.

The children kept quiet.

"Now I know that a lot of you are quite surprised to see these two here after everything that has happened, but remember this, they have the right to be here just as much as anyone else, and let's not forget that one of them was tricked by your former headmasters and the other had an unpleasant family life," Sir Wallace finished.

When Casper found out Kibosh was his father he had to leave the Ghostly Trio to live with his real parents. At first Casper was sad about leaving his uncles but was happy to finally have parents like all of his friends did. Casper's relationship with his mother got better as time passed and his mother explained why she left him, although his relationship with Kibosh had become extremely akward. Casper was civil with Kibosh as he always had been but still couldn't bring himself to call Kibosh any word similar to father while Kibosh was even nicer with Casper than before and was very proud of calling him his son.

Meanwhile, Thatch had the time of his life in Guardian Academy with his aunt and siblings. After packing his belongings and saying good-bye to his former gang, with mixed results, Thatch left Scare School with Catcher and Cecilia, but not without stopping to his home first. His parents were shocked, his father was more sad than angry while his mother was furious but in the end they had to do as Kibosh said and let Thatch go.

However, they need to pick up a little something special first. With a little convincing from Kibosh and Aunt Vespa, Armadeus and Kasha let Catcher, Cecilia, and Thatch to get Thistle. Thatch finally had the life he had always dreamed of. As for his parents, not so much. After Kibosh appointed Vespa to be the new head of the Dolob family, her first order of was to remove Armadeus and Kasha from the premises, strip them from their titles and to ban them from the clan. It broke her heart that she had to kick out her own brother but he didn't do anything to protect his children. She hoped that one day he could come to his senses and rid himself from Kasha.

"Alright everyone, that's all for now. You are dismissed." Said Sir Wallace.

As soon as the staff left the stage, Casper and Thatch joined up with the others.

Casper's gang hugged him.

"It's good to have you back, man." Said Ra.

"How are you doing?" Said Mantha.

"I'm doing great! I am so glad that you are all here!" Casper answered with a smile.

"So how is it like living with Kibosh?" Asked Wolfie.

"It was really nice. Although I am still getting use of having him as a father." Answered Casper.

"It's really nice, although I am still getting used to having him as my father." Said Casper.

"Good," Said Mantha. "We really missed you."

"So how is it like studying here?" Asked Ra.

"It's really a lot better here than in Scare School. The teachers here are really nice, even to Thatch, and they let us learn on our own pace, plus we get to do hands on demonstrating."

"Cool!." Said Ra.

"Is Thatch treating you well?" Asked Mantha.

"Actually he's been quite helpful." Casper confided.

Ra and Mantha gave him a look of disbelief. "It's true." Casper tried to convince his friends. "He's very good at strategy and tactics."

Ra and Mantha exchanged a look.

"I never thought he was that smart." Said Mantha.

"I was surprised about it too, but turns out he is." Said Casper.

"I might be possible." Ra is putting his two cents in. "Remember what Cecilia and Catcher said, Thatch wasn't always a bully, plus the guy even told us that his parents wanted him to kill Kibosh.

"Well that part is kind of not true." Casper lightly scratched his head when he told his friend that.

"A-Ha! I knew it! He lied about that part!" Mantha assumed.

"No, he told you what he thought was the truth." Casper told her.

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense." Ra was confused by this conversation.

"It's..." Casper was cut off when the Cueyatl Brothers are making their announcements.

"Okay kids settle down so that we can all of you to your dorm rooms." Mario called out.

"Now all the boys will follow Mr. Eric 'Blade' Brooks, who will be your Dorm Master for this semester." Lorenzo instructed.

"All all the girls will follow Ms. Setsuna Meioh will be your Dorm Mistress for this semester as well." Said Alfonso.

"So lets get going then." All three finished and boys and girls went into seperate lines.

"I'll tell you as soon as everything get settled in." Casper promised as he and Ra went to the boys' dormitory while Mantha went with the girls'.

A/N: Now that the students have arrived to their new school and meet their new teachers, how will some react of having human roommates and what did Casper need to tell Mantha and Ra about Thatch? Find out next time in Guardian Academy.


	2. Chapter 02: Roll Call and Explanations

**Guardian Academy**

By

Maricruz Covarrubias and LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Blade is the copyright property of Marvel Comics. Casper's Scare School is the copyright property of Classic Media/Moonscoop/Dreamworks. Dragonball/Z/GT is the copyright property of Akira Toriyama. Hellboy is the copyright property of Dark Horse Comics. Hellsing is the copyright property of Kouta Hirano. Lupin III is the copyright property of Kozuhiko Kato(Monkey Punch). Sailor Moon is the copyright property of Naok Takeuchi. The Shadow is the copyright property of Walter B. Gibson. Archie Connel, Amanda, Aunt Vespa, Catcher, Cecilia, Cueyatl Brothers , and Sir Wallace Crumble are mine. Repo the Genetic Opera is the copyright property of Lionsgate. Glenn Thompson, Rick Jordan, Quentin Johnson. and Daniel Smith are the copyright properties of LenoreFan. Richard Griffin is the copyright property of SilversLittleAngel18

Chapter 02: Roll call and Explanation.

The boys' dormitory was wondrous in it's simplicity with it's plush magenta carpets and imperial purple walls and sunburst colored doors:) "Whoa check this place out!" Ra was intrigued by how it look. "I can't wait to see what are dorm rooms are like!"

"Alright now you guys, settle down!" Blade got the boys attention. "Now each of you are assigned to a room and you will be given a roommate, however, most of them are humans."

Many of the male creatures murmured among themselves with mixed reactions. "That's enough! I can see why you all feel this way. Many of you from your old school were taught that humans were considered as the enemy and that you weren't suppose to associate with them. But that's not how we do things in our school. In Guardian Academy, humans and creatures are treated as equals. So I strongly advise that if a chance that any of you would wind up with a human roommate, you better treat each with kindness and respect, other wise, it's ten demerits on your record and detention will be cleaning up the training field for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" The boys respond in a salute.

"Not necessary to salute, but I like it." Blade gave a sly smile. "When I call your names, I will give you a key to your room with a number on it and if you find a door that has the same number, that will be your room."

Everyone kept silent and waited for Blade to call them.

"Glenn Thompson and Rick Jordan!"

Two human boys approached Blade. They took their key and went to find their room.

"Quentin Johnson and Daniel Smith!"

"Ra Pharoh and Archie Connel!" Ra and a human boy with light brown hair and freckles approached Blade. He gave them their keys and went to find their room. Ra quickly opened the door and stared in awe at the room. It had aqua blue walls with a golden yellow carpet and white curtains on the windows. There were two beds, both are standard twin beds made of oak with temprapetic mattresses and drawer storages in the bases. One has a orange-red blanket and pale green bed-sheets with a matching pillow, the other has gold yellow blanket with white bed-sheets and pillow.

"I called on the gold yellow bed!" Ra got dibs.

"That's cool." Archie took the other bed. "By the way, my name is Archie." He introduced himself and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ra." Ra quickly accepted Archie's hand and shook it.

"Where do you come from?" Asked Archie.

"I was born in Egypt but I used to go to school in the Underworld." Ra told his story.

"Really? That's cool." Archie was impressed.

"Thanks. What about you?" Ra wants to know Archie more.

"Well I have lived in the Middle World all my life and this is my first year in the academy." Said Archie.

"That's awesome!" Ra was awestruck by Archie's answer.

"Yeah, Middle World is the perfect place for creatures and humans can live together without fear." Archie provided.

"Did the humans and creatures have any trouble co-existing?." Ra asked.

"Not that I know, but ever since I was little, my parents told me that the Middle World have been around some time after humans and creatures first existed." Archie explained the best he could.

"Oh, well so I won't have to worry about Creature Catchers anymore?"

"Creature Catchers?" Archie repeated with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind." Ra finished as he and Archie started unpacking.

Meanwhile over at the girls dormitory, Setsuna was giving the girls their dorm room assignments. "Mantha Deceased and Zoe Vanders."

Mantha went up to Setsuna to pick up her key along with a human girl and went to find their room. The girl looked about 13 years old and had long, light brown hair with a black beanie on her head and brown eyes, she wore a black leather jacket with several button pins on it over a mulberry shirt with the words 'Freedom Power' in faded print on the front, faded blue jeans with holes on the knees and brown boots.

Once the girls reached their room, Mantha opened the door and entered the room. The carpet in the room was white and the walls were painted a faded shade of fuchsia pink. There were two twin size beds in the room, one of the beds had red comforter, bed-sheets and pillowcases while the other bed was identical except it was all purple instead of red. There was a night stand next to each bed, a window showing the forest and a small closet.

"Not too bad, a little girly for my taste but I think work on it." Mantha was admiring the room, then she sees Zoe. "Hi, I'm Mantha." She extended her hand.

"Hey, I'm Zoe." Zoe shook Mantha's hand until it came off.

"Sorry, it's a zombie thing." Mantha was truly embarrassed by that.

"It's okay, I've seen that in a lot of zombie movies." Zoe help Mantha put her arm back in.

"Thanks, so I'm guess that we are going to be roommates." Mantha adjusted her arm a bit.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome." Zoe was confident about this school year.

"So did you always live here in the Middle World?" Asked Mantha.

"Actually, I commune here, I really lived in Vashon Island, WA," Zoe said, "You are from the Underworld aren't you?"

"Yeah, but my family moved here after my old school closed down." Mantha confided in Zoe.

"Great. The Middle World is the best place ever." Said Zoe.

"Yes it is. I think it's awesome that there is a place where humans and creatures can live together and get along." Mantha smiled at her new friend.

"Indeed." Said Zoe.

They did a fist bump and chose their beds.

Back at the boys' dorm, Blade was almost done with the dorm assignments.

"Thatch Dolob and Richard Griffin."

Thatch and a human boy went to pick up their keys. The human had black shoulder length hair and wore a white shirt under a black windbreaker with matching jeans and sneakers.

The creature students were surprised that Thatch seemed willing to share a dorm with a human and whispered among themselves. Blade gave them his 'be quiet' look and they went silent.

Thatch heard what they said yet he tried to ignore them and went on to find his dorm.

Once they found their room, Thatch thought this will be a good time to actually get to know this human. "Hi, I'm Thatch."

"My name is Richard."

The boys shook hands.

"I think I saw you on the news after the whole incident with the ghost and the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion." Said Richard.

"Yeah, we are all very sorry about that." Thatch put his hand behind his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Thatch now has a sad frown on his face. "Actually, I was the blame for it. I said nasty things to Casper that started him off."

"But if the headmasters hadn't given Casper the potion none of that would have happened in the first place." Said Richard.

"Well I just want to set things right. I was a real bully back in Scare School." Thatch confide.

"Well, it's great you quit bullying." Said Richard.

"Thanks, though I do still play pranks every once in a while, just not at school grounds and not on innocent people." Thatch admitted. "So what brings you to Guardian Academy?"

"I got into fights a lot at my former school and I have trouble socializing overall so my parents thought sending me here could be good for me." Said Richard.

"Sounds like something we have in common." Said Thatch.

Thatch and Richard high fived each other.

_  
"Mickey Skeletwin and Marla Sanchez."

Mickey and Monoco were shocked to hear only one of their names. This was the first time they ever been separated.

Mickey and her new human roommate went to pick up their keys. Mickey looked at her carefully. Marla seemed no older than thirteen, she had long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Mickey and Monoco exchanged a worried look before Mickey and Marla left to find their rooms.

Mickey was being a bit nervous, she's never been without Monoco before nor she's been with a human before, at least not without scaring them. Despite how she is feeling, the skeleton girl is going to try and to get to know her new roommate.

"Like hi." Mickey gave a friendly wave.

"Hi." Said Marla with a friendly smile.

_Well at least it's a start. _Mickey thought to herself. "So like where are you from?"

"I'm from Guadalajara, Mexico." Said Marla.

"Oh cool!" Mickey became interested. "My sister and I have some relatives in Mexico."

"Nice." Said Marla.

"Yeah, so what made you decide to come to Guardian Academy." Mickey asked.

"I hear that this has a great fashion program and I want to make clothing designs for plus size girls, like me." Marla answered.

"That's great!" Said Mickey.

"Thanks." Marla smiled.

_Maybe we can get along after all. _Mickey and Marla shared the same though.

Slither and Sanjay Barad were the last to be called. Slither wasn't pleased about having to share a room with a human.

Sanjay was a bit weary about Slither, but he decided to keep his opinions about him to himself until they got to know each other.

"All right, now that you got your assigned rooms, we shall meet back here in about one hour," Blade shouted, "That should give you plenty of time to settle down, then we'll report back to the auditorium so that we can discuss about your classes and schedules."

Once Blade was done speaking, the crowd dispersed while Casper wasted no time and gathered Ra and Mantha from their respective rooms.

"So do you like your dorms?" Casper asked his friends.

"It's nice, although mine's a bit too girly." Said Mantha.

"Mine's great!" Said Ra.

"I'm glad to hear it." Said Casper.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Asked Ra.

"Well it's about Thatch." Casper rubbed the back of his head.

Mantha rolled her eyes. "What about him?" She asked.

"Remember what I was going to tell you why he is here?" Casper reminded her.

"Yes." Said his friends, although the truth was that they weren't really interested in Thatch or his life.

"Well it turns out that his parents didn't really want him to kill Kibosh: they wanted him to be killed by Kibosh." Said Casper.

"WHAT!?." Cried Mantha and Ra were in complete and utter shock.

"It's all true. It was part of his mother's plan." Said Casper.

Ra and Mantha just stared at him, not knowing what to say as Casper started with his story. "It was about a month later after I recovered from the incident."

* Flashback *

_On top of the Carpathian Mountains sits an ancient castle that is owned by the Dolob clan. Sitting in the library is an older female vampire that has the family V mark in her long hair who is reading a novel and drinking some tea and A+ that is being served by an older male vampire who also have the V mark. They are Kasha and her husband Armadeus._

_Just then, one of the servants nervously came in on account that she fears Kasha. "Beggin' your pardon Mi Lord and Mi Lady." The servant bowed respectably. _

"_What is it?" Kasha replied in an irritated tone. "Can't you see that I don't like to be disturb?"_

"_Forgive me for this intrusion Mrs. Dolob, but there is a visitor in the main office." The servant doesn't dare to look at Kasha in the eye._

"_Who ever it is, just tell them we are not interested." Kasha responded._

"_But Madam, it concerns about your son." That somewhat gained Kasha's interest._

"_Dear, maybe it something to do with Thatch's progress at Scare School." Armadeus assumed._

"_Very well." Kasha closed her book and rose up from her chair. "Lead us to them."_

"_As you wish, Mi Lady." The servant took Kasha and Armadeus to the main office. _

_Once they got there, the servant left Kasha and Armadeus and closed the doors behind them. "So where are these so called visitors." Kasha doesn't like to have her time wasted. _

_When in an instant, the office chair swiveled forward towards them and revealed Thatch. "Hello Mom and Dad." He greeted them in a sarcastic way._

"_Thatch?" Both said Kasha and Armadeus. They were shocked to see their son home so soon. _

"_Thatch, my son." Armadeus tried to look happy. "How are things going at Scare School?"_

"_Oh nothing much, except that I have decided not go back to Scare School." Thatch told them blatantly._

"_WHAT?!" His parents couldn't believe what he just said._

"_Yup, I now realized that Scare School isn't for me and I was given a better offer."_

"_Now listen up Young Man!" Kasha refuses to let Thatch to make this decision. "You better get rid of that nonsense thinking if you wish to remain in this family!"_

"_What your mother means is that we don't want you waste your life if you don't go back to Scare School." Armadeus tries to soften the blow._

"_Yeah about that." Thatch has something up his sleeve. "While I was waiting for you two, I did some light reading and found something interesting." He open one of the desk drawers and pulled out something which turns out to be Kasha's Journal._

_Kasha was a bit startled but regain her composure. "That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't go back to Scare School."_

"_Well maybe I'm just not the scaring type." Thatch admitted._

"_But Son, that's why you have to go." Armadeus tries to persuade Thatch to change his mind. "You have so much potential."_

"_Please Dad, you know that I don't have what it takes." Thatch told him._

"_But don't you want to be a great leader and become king of the Underworld one day?" Kasha asked him._

"_That's never going happen." Thatch answered. "Everyone knows that I am the worst scarer ever."_

"_That's why you need Scare School." Kasha debated. "So that one day you'll be the most terrifying creature and then Kibosh will pick you to be the new king."_

"_Even if I did, he's never going to make me king." Thatch rebutted. "Besides, he was going to pass it down to Casper anyway."_

"_Casper?" Kasha repeated. "What does that pathetic little ghost that you kept talking about have anything to do with this conversation?"_

"_Because Casper is his son." _

"_WHA?!" Kasha's and Armadeus's jaws dropped when Thatch told them that part._

"_It's all true. Kibosh told everyone about it."_

"_So what?" Kasha is still not convince. "Casper is so, ugh, friendly. You on the other hand are much more qualified."_

"_You can drop the act, Mom." Thatch can see right through his mother's words. "You were never this much faithful to Cecilia and Catcher."_

"_I thought I told you never mention those names!" Kasha demanded._

"_What she means is that it's been hard on us ever since they died." Armadeus stepped in._

"_Oh really?" When Thatch said that, Cecilia and Catcher stepped out of the shadows._

_Kasha and Armadeus nearly had heart attacks when they saw the twins both alive and well and carrying guns at them._

"_Hello you two." Cecilia._

"_It's been a long time." Catcher._

"_Oh my! It's a miracle!" Armadeus tried to look happy to see their children again. "Look Dear, the twins have come back..."_

"_Can it, Old Man!" Catcher cut off his ex-father._

"_Thatch won't put up with your lies any more!" Cecilia told them._

"_What is the meaning of this!?" Kasha demanded._

"_It's quite a funny story really." Thatch starts to explain. "I ran into Catcher and Cecilia during Casper's rampage in Deeds Town."  
_

"_Oh, how wonderful." Armadeus was sweating bullets._

"_Tell that to those who lost their lives." Cecilia shut him up._

_Thatch continues talking. "Anyway, while I was recovering from my injury, Ms Natellie, Casper's mother, and I started talking and I told her about me and the family and what did you two wanted me to do. When I told her what happen to my older siblings she told me something very interesting."_

"_Oh really, what could that be, Son?" Armadeus was too nervous to want to know the answer while Kasha kept a stern face._

"_That Catcher and Cecilia are still alive, as you can see right now, and they have been going to another school, after you two kicked them out of the clan!"_

"_How Dare You..." Kasha was about to charge to Thatch when Armadeus tried to restrain her._

"_Now now My Love." Armadeus turned to Thatch. "Please Son, try to understand. We were only tried to protect you."_

"_Protect me?" Thatch repeated. "Protect me? All you do is lying to me!"_

_Armadeus grimaced and looked at his wife, who was as nervous as him but managed to conceal it._

"We lied for your own good! We didn't want the twins to be a bad influence to you! We couldn't have you be weak and pathetic like them!" Kasha yelled.

"_But it's okay for you to make me feel like that?'!" Thatch debated._

_"We are just trying to motivate you to do your best." Armadeus said hesitantly. _

_But Thatch can tell that's a lie. "No, you were trying to make me something that I am not!"_

_"What do you know?! You're just a child!." Kasha said._

Thatch opened his mouth to speak but every time he did Kasha cut him off with a harsh "Shut Up!"

_Cecilia and Catcher pointed their guns at their former mother. "Do not talk to our brother in that tone!" Cecilia warned her._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Said Kasha. _

"_Try us." Catcher dared her._

_"Dear, please," Armadeus whispered to his wife, squeezing her arms slightly, "We were just trying to make an obedient, strong, brave child out of you." _

_"No you two want me to be a killer, or to be more precises, to be killed!." Thatch opened the journal to the pages were it mentioned having Thatch to be sent to Kibosh so that he can kill the King of the Underworld but in hopes that Thatch will be killed by Kibosh instead as act of self defense so that it can create a scandal, forcing Kibosh to step down as king._

Armadeus and Kasha looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"And what about this?" Said Thatch as he flipped the pages until he stopped on the ones that had two symbols of Stapini Sigiliu-Also know as The Control Seal. It's a hand that is holding a stick in a tight grip to represent control, and the Suprimare Sigiliu-It is used to block out vampire powers. It's as large black flame like shape that has one big circle in the middle with the letters S and P on top of one another and fourteen small circles that contains symbols that represent each power. The ones that are darken are blocked off(Super Speed, Super Strength, Telekinesis, hypnosis, and shadow control) The ones that are lighten are still locked(Telepathy, Teleport, Soul Search, Regenerate, Heal, BATtle Form, Mind Control, Smoke Screen, and Mind Eye.) Only Bat Transformation and Bite are usable. The Stapini Sigiliu was printed on the top left side of Thatch's chest and the Suprimare Sigiliu on Thatch's stomach.

This time Kasha was no longer able to hide her fear. She and Armadeus just stood there in silence.

"_What's the matter, Mom and Dad, cat got your tongues?" Thatch finally figured it out why he doesn't have any of his powers._

_Kasha glared at her son but said nothing. _

"_Well since you two don't have anything else to say, I'll be taking my leave, but before I do, I have just several requests." Thatch told them._

_What is it?" growled Kasha. _

_Thatch pulled out a list of demands._

"First, I want a transferred from Scare School to Guardian Academy so that I can be with Cecilia and Catcher. Second, I want you two give up your titles as heads of this family and turn them over to Aunt Vespa. Finally, I no longer wish to be your son since I now know that none of you have any intentions of making me part of the clan. Also, I want to take Thistle with me so that she won't have to suffer the same way as I did."

Kasha gave Thatch a hateful look.

"Alright." Said Armadeus, a sad and apologetic look on his face.

_Kasha's jaw completely dropped when she heard him said that. "Are you mad?!" She yelled. "You're not really going let him get away with this!?"_

_"We don't have much of a choice." Said Armadeus. _

"_No! I will Not Allow This To Happen!" Kasha refuses to give up._

_"And how are you going to stop us?" Asked Thatch.  
_

"_I shall report you to Kibosh! He'll will believe me!" Kasha thought she has the upper hand._

"_Not bloody likely!" A well known voice came out of nowhere and Kibosh materialized._

_Kasha and Armadeus took a step back._

"Y-your evilness!" Armadeus saluted, "What do I owe the honor of your presence here?"

"_Can the suck-up, Armadeus!" Kibosh barked. "I heard everything."_

_Armadeus and Kasha froze in place. _

_Kibosh crossed his arms. "So you two thought you could get away with this?"_

_Armadeus and Kasha kept quiet while they racked their brains for an answer. _

"_Very well, if that's how it is, as your king I hereby arrest you two, Count Armadeus and Countess Kasha for child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, attempted murder, and conspiring against your king." Kibosh declared. "I also demand that you two have your titles stripped and pass down your positions to whomever is second in your clan."_

"_That would be me." Aunt Vespa made her appearance as she stepped out of the shadows."It's about time somebody was doing something about this."_

_"Vespa please, you're not really going to go through all of this?," Armadeus begged. "You are my-"_

"Stop!" Vespa cut him off. "You lost that right to call me that when you married that trash from the insane asylum!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME-" Kasha was about to lunge after Vespa but Vespa stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't ever try to test me!" Said Vespa in a low but threatening voice and her eyes glowing red.

Kasha reluctantly kept quiet.

_Vespa put on her reading glasses and unrolled her list of demands. "First, I want full custody of the children. All four of them."_

_Armadeus and Kasha looked at each other._

"Fine." Said Armadeus.

"_Second I want Thatch and Thistle to live with their older siblings and I in the Middle World so that I can have them enrolled in Guardian Academy."_

_"What?! No!" Cried Kasha._

"You can't do this to me Vespa!" Cried Armadeus. He knew that the chances of seeing his children again were very unlikely if he allowed this.

"_Under my authority, she can." Said Kibosh._

_Armadeus sighed. "Fine." He said with a sad look on his face. _

"_Finally, I request that Armadeus and Kasha shall be removed from this castle and bannish from this clan, until at least one of you realize the errors of your ways" And by that, Vespa means Armadeus._

_"What?!" Cried the vampire couple._

"What you heard." Said Vespa with arms crossed and a solemn look on her face.

Kasha growled, fists shaking in anger. Armadeus grabbed her arm to keep her from attacking anyone.

"Fine."

"_Now that's taken care of, Catcher! Cecilia!" Vespa signaled her niece and nephew to take hold of their now ex-parents._

_Cecilia grabbed Kasha in the arm in a good tight grip. "I don't have to take orders from you."_

"_But I am your mother!" Kasha reminded Cecilia_

"_You may have given birth to us, but you were never our mother." Cecilia told her off and she and Catcher hauled Kasha and Armadeus out of the office._

*Flashback ends *

"And that's was the last that Thatch ever saw his parents." Casper finished up the story.

Mantha and Ra just stared at him at awed.

"No way." Ra broke the silence.

"Come on, none of that really happened, did it?" Mantha wasn't so sure about Casper's story.

"It's all true." Casper swore by it. "After Cecilia and Catcher took Kasha and Armadeus away, Thatch gave Kasha's journal as evidence."

"But I don't get it." Ra was still confused by all of this. "Why would his own parents go through all of that trouble just have Kibosh stepped down as king?"

"Kasha wanted true immortality." Casper answered

Mantha and Ra were befuddled when Casper said that.

"Um pardon me Casper, but aren't vampires already immortal?" Mantha tried to wrapped her head around all of this.

"So are zombies and mummies, but people have found ways to kill them." Casper told his friends.

"He does have a good point." Ra looked at Mantha he said.

Mantha never liked that fact but she does agrees with Casper. "Okay, but what do you mean by she wants true immortality?"

"She wanted to be a ghost." Casper stated in a matter of factly.

"A what?" Said both Mantha and Ra in shock.

"A ghost." Casper repeated.

"But why on Earth she wanted to be a ghost? No offense." Mantha hope that she didn't offend her friend.

Casper sees she meant no harm. "She thought that ghost can never get killed." He said. "Any one can shoot us, stabbed us, tried to throw sharp objects at us, even try to hit us or push us, but anything can go through us. Plus ghosts rarely age."

Mantha and Ra let all of this sink in.

Casper continues. "However, there are people who can make us pass over to the other side."

"Okay I get that Thatch's mother may want to be a ghost, but I still don't believe that story you told us." Mantha is still not convince.

"I thought you might said something like that." Casper was prepared for this and looked over his shoulder. "Okay, you can come out now.

And out from the corner was Thatch. "Hey guys." He greeted but still kept his distance.

"Thatch?" Ra was dumbfounded when saw the former bully of their old school.

"What is doing here?" Mantha thought that Thatch was up to no good.

"Relax you guys." Casper tried to calmed down his friends. "Thatch was the one asked me to tell you guys the story."

"He did?" Ra tilted his head and scratch it a bit.

"Yeah, he knew that no body would believe him if told the story himself." Casper confirmed.

"But that doesn't explained why he is here." Mantha still doesn't trust Thatch.

"So that I can show you this." Thatch open his shirt and revealed the two symbols that were in the story. The Stapini Sigiliu and the Suprimare Sigiliu.

"Wait are those are..." Ra was going to ask them about the symbols until Casper quickly answered.

"Yup, those are the two symbols I was talking about."

Mantha and Ra went over to Thatch to get a closer look at them.

"So the story was true?" Mantha asked.

"Ever last word." Thatch complied.

"Dude, we have no idea." Ra now feels bad about Thatch.

"As you two can see, these two symbols are pretty much part of Thatch's problem." Casper goes into detail. "This one on the left side of his chest is the stapini sigiliu, also known as the Control Seal, is where Thatch's heart should be."

"Should be?" Mantha repeated, fearing what the answer would be.

"In order for this seal to work, Kasha had to removed his heart." Casper said it in dismay.

"Oh my..." Ra nearly got sick while Mantha became dishearten.

"That's how Kasha kept Thatch in line." Casper told them.

"I can't believe she would ever do something like that!" Mantha now feels anger towards Thatch's mother.

"It's okay, I'm getting my heart back someday." Thatch tried to put their minds at ease.

"Someday?" Mantha repeated. How can he be okay by that?

"But shouldn't have your heart by now?" Ra couldn't believe Thatch has to wait to get his heart back.

"Because the only to put my heart back in, is that we have to get rid of this other symbol." Thatch pointed to the suprimare sigiliu on his stomach.

"That one is called the suprimare siguliu, also know as the suppression seal. It blocks out vampire's powers." Casper directed this symbol to his friends.

"Blocked out?" Ra fears the worst.

"You don't mean..." Mantha doesn't really want to know the answer.

"My parents wanted me to be weak enough so that Kibosh will kill me." Thatch answered.

"How could they do that to you?" Mantha tried to fight the tears.

"It's like Casper said, they wanted to create a scandal to have Kibosh removed from his place as king." Thatch reminded Casper's friends.

"Oh man, I am so sorry for what you had to go through, Thatch." Ra apologized with his head down low and burst into tears.

"It's okay." Thatch actually showed compassion.

"Besides, we learned that the seal is not fully invulnerable." Casper has some good news.

"What do you mean?" Ra stopped crying and dried up his tears with his bandage.

"Up until now, the only powers I ever had were bite and bat transformation." Thatch took his turn to speak.

"Yeah, I never thought about that." Mantha admitted.

"Yes, most vampires usually have other powers as well." Casper chimed in. "Like hypnosis, telepathy, shape shifting, and shadow control."

"And there are even vampires that have super strength and speed." Thatch.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Mantha was still not quite sure.

"Take a look here." Casper pointed to the smaller symbols inside the the big one on Thatch's stomach. "The ones that are darken are blocked off; Super Strength, Telekinesis, and hypnosis. The ones that are lighten are still locked; Telepathy, Teleport, Soul Search, Regenerate, Heal, BATtle Form, Mind Control, Smoke Screen, and Mind Eye."

"Okay." Mantha and Ra wanted to know where Casper is going with this.

"Well see the symbols for bite and transformation?" Casper pointed to the two symbols. The bat transformation looked like a small bat and the bite looks like two fangs.

"Yes." Mantha and Ra said it together.

"And look at the symbols for super speed and shadow control." Casper directed his friends to that symbol that looks like three wavy lines in a horizontal position and the other one with a small figure like black spot.

"Yeah so?" said Mantha.

"Well they used to be blocked off." Casper confirmed.

Mantha and Ra were taken back by Casper's answer.

"You mean..." For once, Mantha was happy for Thatch.

"The seal has been weakened." Casper finished for her.

"But how?" Ra was bewildered.

"Remember when I almost killed Mrs. Bradley and Amanda when I was in my evil form?" Casper's friends never wanted to bring that subject up but Casper had to in order to make sense of his explanation.

"Oh yeah, then Thatch burst out one of the barrels and in an instant, deflected that attack back." Ra now remembers.

"Right! That what caused the seal to weaken." Casper made his guess.

"So what you are saying that Thatch saving Jimmy's mom and cousin, got him to unblocked his super speed?" Mantha made sure she got it right.

"Yup, that one act of bravery actually helped Thatch" Casper placed a hand on Thatch's shoulder.

"Turns out that I didn't want to see Amanda getting hurt." Thatch admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Mantha arched an eyebrow at Thatch's reaction but decided to keep quiet.

"Plus ever since I started training here in Guardian Academy, the shadow control also became unblock." Thatch announce.

"So that means that you can control shadows now?" Ra has never been happy for Thatch before.

"Yeah it does." Thatch was happy for that.

"There is one downside though." Said Casper.

"There is?" Ra wasn't sure what to make of that.

"They got to be unlocked one at time." Thatch told them.

"You're kidding." Ra couldn't believe that. "Why can't you unlock all of them?"

Just as Casper was going to answer that question, someone else beat him. "Because unlocking them all at once will kill him." It was Catcher and he and Cecilia came out from the same corner as Thatch did.

"Why?" Asked Mantha.

"Releasing all of those powers will way too over powering for him." Cecilia answered. "He needs learn how to master one before going after another."

"It's like going to an all you can eat buffet." Catcher tries to explain it the best he could. "If you actually tried to eat all at once, it will make you stuffed up and you cannot move, you won't be able to breathe, and then your heart stops."

"Aw, man." Said Ra, shocked.

"I have no idea." Mantha couldn't even describe how much this affects Thatch.

"It's okay." Said Thatch.

Everyone else went quiet as Thatch closes up his shirt. "That's why Cecilia and Catcher brought him to Guardian Academy." Casper broke the silence.

Catcher ruffled Thatch's hair playfully. "Yup, our little brother will do just fine here."

Thatch just chuckled a bit.

Just then they heard someone making an announcement over the intercom. "Alright that's enough resting. It's time to report back to the auditorium for your class schedules." It was Blade.

"Well I guess we should all get going." Casper advised.

A/N:Now everything has been cleared up, next will be schedules. What will Mantha and Ra think of their new classes? Find out in Guardian Academy.


	3. Chapter 03: Schedules

Guardian Academy

By

Maricruz Covarrubias and LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Blade is the copyright property of Marvel Comics. Casper's Scare School is the copyright property of Classic Media/Moonscoop/Dreamworks. Dragonball/Z/GT is the copyright property of Akira Toriyama. Hellboy is the copyright property of Dark Horse Comics. Hellsing is the copyright property of Kouta Hirano. Lupin III is the copyright property of Kozuhiko Kato(Monkey Punch). Sailor Moon is the copyright property of Naok Takeuchi. The Shadow is the copyright property of Walter B. Gibson. Archie Connel, Amanda, Aunt Vespa, Catcher, Cecilia, Cueyatl Brothers , Marla Sanchez, and Sir Wallace Crumble are mine. Repo the Genetic Opera is the copyright property of Lionsgate. Glenn Thompson, Rick Jordan, Quentin Johnson. and Daniel Smith are the copyright properties of LenoreFan. Richard Griffin is the copyright property of SilversLittleAngel18

Chapter 03: Schedules

In five minutes the auditorium was packed once again. Casper, Mantha and Ra sat together while Thatch sat with his siblings.

Everyone quited down when Sir Wallace made his appearance.

"Greetings, students." Said Sir Wallace.

"Greetings, Sir Wallace." The students returned.

"The students will now give all of you your schedules." Said Sir Wallace.

The older students handed each of the first year students their schedules.

The kids looked over them. "Well at least Casper and I have first period together." Ra pretty much approved.

"Yeah, Visual arts, I think my uncle Stretch teaches that class." Casper was looking forward to have a chance to spend time with one of his uncles.

"Cool, maybe he'll give us extra credit for projects. What did you get Mantha." Ra asked.

"Crafts, and the first lesson is Culinary." Mantha answered.

"Oh my uncle Fatso is teaching that class this semester." Casper reminded her.

"Great, I'll tell him you said hi." Mantha

"Thanks. Also there are several classes that everyone will be taking for all the six years; Criminal and Law Class, Gym/Training, History, Language Arts, Languages, Paranormal Class, Supernatural Class, Weaponry Class, Workshop Class, and World Studies" Casper pointed out.

"Man that's a lot classes." Ra wasn't sure if he can handle of those classes.

"Well all of them are requirements for the C.H.A.O.S program." Mantha told Ra.

Ra frowned. He already had trouble keeping up with his classes at Scare School, he wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to attend this school but he kept quiet.

"All of your classes will be an hour long with a ten minute increments." Sir Wallace kept on going. "Wake-up is at 5 A.M. followed by an hour and forty five minutes of breakfast. Lunch and Dinner are about an hour an half so that you all enough time to finish your meals. All meals are held at the food court, of course if you wish to eat off campus or visit town after classes, you are permitted to do so, but only if you are accompanied by a faculty member. Free time is 8p.m.-9:50 p.m. so that you can have something sweet or snack or spend time at the student lounge or finish any homework you have. Curfew is at ten and we have movies here every Friday night in the auditorium between 7:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m."

"I like the movie night part." Ra beamed.

Mantha checked her schedule and compared them to Casper's and Ra. "Guess Casper is right all the other classes he mentioned are the only ones we can have together."

"Hey it's okay. Things will be great." Casper reassured his friends.

"Yeah, at least you get to have Casper's mom for homeroom. I have his uncle Stinky." Ra showed her his schedule.

"Just stay down at low wind and you'll be fine." Casper advised.

"Huh, this is not so bad." Mantha tried to see the positive side of this. "Besides, we can still hang out and compare each other's day."

"That's right." Said Casper while giving his friend a reassuring smile.

Sir Wallace continues talking, "And if any of you are thinking of signing up for the C.H.A.O.S program, you are required to take these classes." He shows them the list of classes for C.H.A.O.S.

Criminal and Law Classes

Economic Classes

Gym/Training

Language Arts

Languages

Military Classes

Mythology Classes

Paranormal Class

Science classes

Supernatural Class

Weaponry Class

Workshop Class

World Studies

The students except Casper grimaced at the rather long list of classes.

"I don't think I will sign up for the C.H.A.O.S program," Ra whispered to his friends, "That way too many classes."

"Relax Ra," Casper whispered back, "most of them we'll all be taking together."

"Yeah and besides, we can only be here for about six years." Mantha added.

"Oh, alright." Said Ra.

Casper and Mantha placed reassuring hands on Ra's shoulders.

Sir Wallace kept on talking. "Also in Guardian Academy, you'll be required to wear these uniforms."

The students murmmered under their breath, they never have to wear uniforms when they attended Scare School, and the Skeletwins are not to fond of the idea of having to give up their fashion senses just for the Academy sake.

"Settle down everyone, now I understand that wearing uniforms are not too keen with all of you, but I promised you that they are just as hip and fashionable than any other piece of clothing."

After Wallace said that part, about six stundents that he picked before this assembly appeared on stage and wearing the uniforms that he was talking about.

The first student was wearing a jacket with a golden T-shirt underneath while second student was wearing the same jacket with a long sleeved shirt. They are both gender neutral and contained the school colors; Black and gold.

"The long sleeved shirt is for the fall and winter seasons while the t-shirts are for the warmer weather conditions as for the jackets, they can be warned all year round." Wallace confirmed.

"Okay the jackets are cute, but those shirts are bland." Mickey criticqued.

"Maybe like we can add a little bit of sparkle in them." Monaco suggested.

"Don't worry, I got some rinestone pins that I give you two." Marla offered.

This pleased the twins well. "Like I am so glad that I have you for a roommate." Mickey complimented.

Marla smiled and they went back to looking at the uniforms.

The third student was wearing a T-shirt and shorts and all purpose athletic shoes, also in the school colors.

"Up next is the gym uniform, they are breathable, functionable, durable, and can with stand any punishment. Just be sure you'll wash them after each use." Wallace advised and continue. "Now for those of you who signed up for the C.H.A.O.S program will be getting this uniform."

Next the forth student walked up and is wearing a black jumpsuits with a golden monogram of the school's initials and A.I.T and the student's name. "Remember students, these are for training only, so you can only wear them when you are attending the required classes. You can wear them over your clothes, but be sure to remove them when you are attending your other classes or meals, or during your down time. Just make sure you'll store them in your assigned lockers."

"Not bad, but I'm still not sure if I want to sign up." Ra was still skeptical.

"Once you'll become an agent then you'll be required to wear this when you go to missions." Wallace pointed out the fifth student wearing a basic black and grey and some protective gear. With C.H. Agent printed in the back with white.

"Okay that's a little better." Ra now seems interested.

"And if you're lucky enough to become an elite force agent then you'll get to wear this."

Finally the sixth student stepped up wearing a black flexible one-piece suit, a bullet proof vest, protective shoulder pads, a helmet, weapon carriers, ammo storage, steel toed boots, and golden camouflage. With C.H.A.O.S Elite badges on the front and the words printed in the back.

"You know what I changed my mind. I'm siging up." Ra decided.

"Me too. This C.H.A.O.S program will so help me with my Zombie Rights movement." Mantha is also excited.

"Glad you two approved." Casper was really happy that his friends decided to join the program.

"Now that everything is settle, we can start your first day in Guardian Academy with a great big celebration!" Sir Wallace proclaimed and banners and streamers and balloons came down and confetti shooted from different directions and music began to play.

The kids cheered and went on to enjoy the party.

"Maybe this place won't be so bad after all." Ra showing of his best dance moves.

"If this how they start off the first day of school, I can't wait what they'll do for graduation!" Mantha spinned her head to the music.

"I knew you two would like it here." Casper floated above his friends and everyone danced and partyed for the rest of the day.

A/N: Well this was an interesting way to start off the first day of school. How will the students adjust to their new classes? Find out next time in Guardian Academy. I would like to thank Lapislazuli939 from Deviant Art for the uniforms.


	4. Chapter 04: Classes are now in session

Guardian Academy

By

Maricruz Covarrubias and LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Blade is the copyright property of Marvel Comics. Casper's Scare School and Harvey Characters are the copyright property of Classic Media/Moonscoop/Dreamworks. Dragonball/Z/GT is the copyright property of Akira Toriyama. Hellboy is the copyright property of Dark Horse Comics. Hellsing is the copyright property of Kouta Hirano. Lupin III is the copyright property of Kozuhiko Kato(Monkey Punch). Sailor Moon is the copyright property of Naok Takeuchi. The Shadow is the copyright property of Walter B. Gibson. Archie Connel, Amanda, Aunt Vespa, Catcher, Cecilia, Cueyatl Brothers , and Sir Wallace Crumble are mine. Repo the Genetic Opera is the copyright property of Lionsgate. Glenn Thompson, Rick Jordan, Quentin Johnson. and Daniel Smith are the copyright properties of LenoreFan. Dean, Richard Griffin, Fatch, Silver, Bronze, and Gold are the copyright properties of SilversLittleAngel18

A/N: Ra's lunch can be found here. . . Thatch's lunch can be found here. /culture-and-food. five-best-ukraine-traditional-foods/.

Chapter 03: Classes are now in session.

It is now 6AM and the alarm Mantha's and Zoe's clock went off to some indie music. Mantha turned off the alarm as both girls yawn to wake up. "Morning." They both said it to each other at the same time. "Man that was some party yesterday." Zoe contemplated.

"Yeah, what a way to start a day." Mantha stretch to get the kinks out, but her hand fell off. "Darn." She put it back on again.

Zoe just chuckle a bit. "Come on, if we hurry, we can get to the food court before they ran out of breakfast burritos."

"Last one there gets cold oatmeal." Mantha wagered and the two girls gather their clothes and bath products head to the showers.

The food court was in high speed for the breakfast crowd when many of the students went to different vendors. A lot of them are mom and pop places and local franchises. All of the procceeds go to the school. When Mantha and Zoe got what they wanted, Mantha quickly found her friends along with some new kids. Ra is with Archie, and Casper with some other ghost who looks like Casper, except he has a black nose, some freckles, is wearing a black boulder hat.

Casper was waving at Mantha and Zoe to join them and the girls headed to that direction.

"Hey you two, glad that you both made it," Casper said.

"Hey, Casper." Said Mantha and Zoe in unison.

"I did like you to meet my cousin Spooky." Casper gestured to the ghost boy next to him.

"Hey, nice to meet ya." Spooky greeted.

"Hi," Mantha said, "I'm Mantha."

"I'm Zoe." Said Zoe.

"Spooky is my roommate and is looking after me." Casper told his friends.

"Cool!" Said Mantha.

"Yeah, when Casper's uncles told my mom about what those headmasters did to him, she was mad beyond belief." Spooky told everyone.

"That's great!" Said Mantha. She was glad Casper now had a relative to keep her and Ra with keeping Casper out of trouble.

"So what do you guys have for your first period classes?" Archie asked.

Everyone pulled out their schedules and started comparing them. "I got Culinary and my Uncle Fatso is teaching that class. So it would be great to being with him again, along with my two more uncles." Casper was really looking forward for his first class.

"I got commercial graphics. So it looks like I'll be learning on how to make commercials." Archie guessed.

"Hey me too," Spooky told Archie, "guess yous and me we'll be in the advertising business."

"That would be fun." Archie and Spooky had good laugh.

Casper just smiled. It's nice to see his cousin getting along with a human.

"I got sculpture. That doesn't sound too bad, at least I'll be working with my hands." Mantha's hands just fell out. Zoe helped her put them back on. "Thanks, Zoe."

"No problem." Zoe returned with a smile.

"You guys are lucky, I got weaving fabrics." Ra is not too excited.

Casper gave Ra a sympathetic smile.

Zoe was the last to tell about her first period class. "I got jewelry design. Awesome, I like making my own jewelry."

"Cool!" Said Mantha.

"Well I guess that's it for first period. Lets hurry and finish our breakfast before time is up." Casper advised.

The kids finished eating and went their separate ways. First Period: In Commercial Graphics, Archie and Spooky were talking about how interesting this class will be, then Spooky spotted someone familiar. "Hey, check out who's here." Archie looked where Spooky was directing at. He sees Slither sitting a few desks away from them, along with his roommate Sanjay who is next to him. "Are you talking about those two?" "Yeah, well, the snake guy I remembered. I think his name is Slither. My cousin Casper told me about him." Spooky went into detail. "He used to hang around some guy named Thatch." Then he showed Archie Sanjay. "And I think that kid next to him must be his new roommate. I don't think those two looked happy with each other." "Well I guess they're haven't gotten used to each other yet." Said Archie. "They'll just need time to adjust." Spooky shrugged. He really didn't care about Slither's problems. He didn't care about anyone who bullied his cousin. Archie and Spooky decided to let them be. - Thatch is his first period class which is computer art, and it turns out he quite enjoys it, although he does have to share it with his former scare school schoolmates, who just happen to be Blodge and Triclops, and they are still getting used to Thatch not bullying anyone. Blodge however seems to have a little difficulty with his computer since he has no arms and hands. Thatch went over to Blodge. Blodge thought that Thatch was going to tease him about it, but instead, Thatch turned on the computer for him. No jokes about his lack of limbs, no cheap shots at his green gooey exterior. Blodge was actually surprised by his small good deed.

"Ugh, thanks?" Blodge said hesitantly. He expected Thatch to pull a prank on him anytime.

Triclops glared at Thatch with a mix of curiosity and disgust.

Thatch tries to ignore Triclops staring at him. He knows that it will be a long time before he could ever earned any one's trust. He could have said that Blodge can't operate the computer because he has no hands, but that would make things worst for him.

Casper was happy with his Culinary class because it means he gets to spend some time with Uncle Fatso, along with some other students who's names starts with C and U, including the fairy princess named Charma, Hotstuff's girlfriend. "Hi Charma, it's been a while."

"Casper, it's so good to see you!" Charma greeted Casper with a huge hug. "I've heard what happen over at Deeds Town. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Casper chuckled. "So how are you and Hotstuff are doing?"

"Oh he's still a little rascal, but that's part of his charm." Charma blushed.

Casper gave another chuckle. "Maybe we can introduce him to Thatch. I'm sure those two will get a long just fine."

Just then Fatso entered the class room. "Morning, class." Fatso greeted. "Morning Mr. Fatso." The class returned the greeting, including Casper so that no one would think that Fatso was going to show favoritism.

"Today we are going to make our own homemade hamburgers." Said Fatso. The kids cheered. "First of all we have to wash our hands."

The class did as instructed. "Now we gather our ingredients: grounded beef, minced onions, salt, pepper, bread crumbs, and chopped up green peppers."

The kids gathered the ingredients and utensils. They divided in two groups and placed the ingredients on the kitchen's steel tables.

Casper worked on the meat while Charma took care of the onions and green peppers. She wasn't even done chopping the second onion before she felt her eyes started to burn. She had to stop every five second to dry her eyes with a napkin.

"Are you okay, Charma." Asked Casper.

"Yeah, it's these onions that are making my eyes water." Charma reassured him.

Casper glanced at the other groups. He could see that those who also chopped onions had the same problem as Charma.

"Maybe I should provide everyone goggles next time." Fatso reminded himself as his students have to tough it out.

Dummy Girl is taking first period design class, but wasn't too happy being there. It was mostly have humans, including that Daniel Smith kid. "Why did I get stuck in this class?" She asked herself out loud.

"All schools have boring classes," Said the boy who was sitting next to her, "I'm Dean by the way."

Dummy Girl wasn't impress. "So what's it to ya?"

"Nothing much, just trying to not fall asleep from boredom." Said Dean.

"Like I cared." Dummy Girl humphed. Ever since Thatch sided with the humans, she has gain some trust issues about vampires.

Dean rolled his eyes at her rudeness.

Wolfie's class is drawing, where Stretch is teaching, and one of his classmates is cute little witch in red."Hi, I'm Wolfie."

"Hi, my name is Wendy." The little witch girl introduced herself.

"You are Casper's witch friend aren't you?" Wolfie asked, trying to find a subject to talk about.

"Yeah, he and I go way back." Wendy replied.

"Awesome, he sometimes talks about you and this other guy named Hot Stuff." Wolfie confide.

"That's great! When ever Casper comes over to the Enchanted Realm, he talks about you guys from Scare School." Wendy admitted.

"That's great!" Said Wolfie.

"So what brings you here to the Academy?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I thought this school was really cool so I promised my parents that if they let me study here I would study a lot more than I did at Scare School." Said Wolfie. "What about you?"

"After what my aunts heard about what happened at Scare School, they would rather have me attend here than to be around Alder and Dash." Wendy answered.

"You live with your aunts?" Asked Wolfie.

"Uh-huh, they're like Casper's uncles." Wendy answered.

"Cool!" Said Wolfie.

The two just smiled at each other.

In film class, Flyboy was having trouble with operating a film camera until a young male vampire who bore a striking resemblance of Thatch showed him how.

"Thanks Thatch." Said Flyboy.

"Who's Thatch?" The vampire asked.

Flyboy took a good look at the vampire and noticed he had red tips in his white stripped hair.

"Oh sorry, you look like somebody else." He apologized.

"It's okay, I get that a lot. The name's Fatch." Fatch extended his hand.

"Mine's Flyboy." He and Fatch shook hands.

"So what do you think of this class?" Asked Flyboy, who was trying to find a subject to talk about.

"I find it therapeutic." Fatch answered while inspecting his film.

"Therapeutic?" Asked Flyboy.

"It relaxes me." Fatch explained.

"That's nice." Said Flyboy. He was suddenly curious about this boy but decided not to push the matter on.

In Home Furnishing class, Gill was getting used to using the tools thanks to the help of a human boy named Glenn Thompson.

"Thanks for your help." Said Gill.

"No biggie." Replied Glenn.

"This class is so boring," Said Gill, "I don't know if I can keep up with all those classes."

"It's not so bad, at least we get work with tools." Glenn reassured.

Gills just shrugged.

Natellie was happy to be teaching first period music, even though that all of her students have names started with 'I'. The first lesson; "Doe, Ray, Me, Fa, So, La, Tee, Doe." Her class vocalized.

"Very good." Natellie praised.

Mantha was enjoying sculpting class. It's wasn't often she got to work with her hands, especially when she took them off for making details. She had to share the class the Mickey, Monaco and Mosshead but at least Micky's human roommate is good for conversation.

"That looks great." Said Marla Sanchez.

"Thanks!" Said Mantha as she worked on the details for her zombie heart sculpture, "So I hear that you're Mickey's roommate."

"Yeah, she is a lot nicer than she looks." Said Marla.

"Really?"

"Sure. She may act materialistic but deep down she has some good bones." Marla.

Then Mantha noticed a boy over the right hand corner. He looked like a ghost but his face was like a skull and he was wearing different gray shades of clothing. He was working on an eye sculpture.

"Say, who's that?." Asked Mantha.

"Ooh, that's Miguel La Llorona-Sombreron." Mickey stepped in.

"He is, like, the cutest guy in this class." Monaco gushed a bit.

"Is that all?" Mantha asked while trying not to act all that interested.

"Well, his mother is one of the food court vendors and she owns a second restaurant in the city." Said Marla.

"I also hear rumors that Casper's uncle Fatso has a crush on her but he is too shy to talk to her." Said Mickey.

"Like that is so adorable." Monaco squealed a bit, which got Miguel's attention as he turned his head to the girls.

Mantha, Marla, and the Skeletwins quickly went back to their projects. Miguel stared at them for a minute before getting back to work on his own sculpture.

"So what else do you know about him?." Mantha whispered, hoping that Miguel couldn't hear them.

"Well, his parents are divorced." Said Marla.

"Divorced?"

"Yeah, his dad is like some kind of womanizing sprite. Always serenading to younger females, braiding their hair, and putting dirt on their food." Said Mickey.

"I guess his mother had enough of his antics. Can't say I blame her though." Said Monaco.

"Poor guy." Said Mantha. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Ah don't worry, Mantha. I'm sure he won't turn out like his father." Mickey playfully teased.

Mantha gave the skeleton girl a dirty look and Mickey did her best to smirk considering she had no lips.

Ra was now in his weaving class and he discovered that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Well, at least this class is easy." Said Ra as he sewed an Egyptian skirt for himself. This one was red like that of Hot Rod Ramses.

One of his classmates is Thatch's roommate Richard.

Ra was now in his weaving class and he discovered that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Well, at least this class is easy." Said Ra as he sewed a shendyt for himself. This one was red like that of Hot Rod Ramses.

One of his classmates was Thatch's roommate Richard, who was making what seemed to be a black trench coat.

Ra stared at the boy with curiosity. He was the only one who was sitting alone and not chattering with classmates like everybody else was doing.

"Why is that guy all by himself?" Ra asked to himself.

Richard then noticed he was being observed. His eyes met Ra's with a look that clearly said "What are you looking at?"

Ra quickly went back to his project.

Before the students knew it, it was lunch time. As soon as the bell rang the students practically ran to the food court, hungry and exhausted and eager to see their friends who took different classes.

Casper's gang were eager to reunite and share how their day was going so far, although they had a hard time looking for each other as there were too many kids. When he couldn't find Mantha and Ra by flying he decided to wait for them in the food court and find a table before there was more place.

Once they reached the food court the students gasped at the sight before them. The food court was ten times larger than Scare School's cafeteria with each section divided by continents of the food origins. European/Mediterranean contains Italian, French, Greek, British, Scottish, Irish, Polish, German/Austrian, Russian, Spanish, Swiss, and Romanian. Asian has Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese, and Indian. African has Egyptian/Arabic, Moroccan, Ethiopian, Somalian and Nigerian food. Food from Australia. North America; USA, Canadian, Hawaiian, and Alaskan. Last is Central/South America with Mexican, Brazilian, Puerto Rican, Jamaican, and Caribbean.

"Casper!" Said a voice that Casper recognized as Mantha's.

Casper turned to his left to find Mantha standing not too far from him.

"How is everything going?" Asked Casper.

"Good," Said Mantha, "Sculpting class was kind of fun."

"Great," Said Casper, "So was cooking class."

"Speaking of which, what do you feel like for lunch today?" Mantha asked.

Casper was going to answer until he saw his uncle Fatso over at the Mexican section. He seemed a bit nervous as he tried to engage in conversation with a ghost woman. She had black soulless eyes and brown hair, she wore a dark grey hooded cape over a grayish blue blouse.

"Um...Hola, Ms. La Llorona." Fatso greeted with a shy smile and blushing cheeks.

"Hola, Señor Fatso," Greeted Miguel's mother, better known as Magerita La Llorona, "What would you like for today?"

"Ugh..may-maybe some tacos." Said Fatso.

Fatso may be practically an authority when it comes to food but unfortunately he wasn't so good at talking to women. He had been wanting to talk to Ms. La Llorona for awhile but every time he did he panicked and backed off.

Mantha arched an eyebrow while Casper shook his head.

"So your uncle Fatso really does have a crush on Ms. La Llorona." Mantha confirmed.

"Let me guess, Mickey and Monaco."

"Well, yeah."

"Did you get a chance to meet her son Miguel?" Casper asked.

"Who him? I have him in pretty much all of my classes because both of our names start with 'M'." Mantha's cheeks just blush when she answered his question.

Casper noticed the blush on Mantha's cheeks. He sensed that Mantha may be interested in Miguel, but he decided to leave it alone for now.

"Well, he and I have been trying to get his mom and my uncle Fatso together for a long time." Said Casper.

"Really?"

"Sure. Now how about we get some Mexican, I'm in a mood for some Gorditas."

"Okay, I kind of want some flautas."

The duo grabbed trays and went to the Mexican section.

While the kids ordered their lunch, Fatso arrived at the teachers' table, along with his brothers and sister and their colleagues.

"You chickened out again, didn't you?" Stretch asked Fatso as he observed his brother's 100 taco order.

"Yeah." Fatso admitted while taking a bite of his first taco.

"Oh it's okay my dear brother." Said Natellie.

"Sis is right, Fatso. Magerita is bound to notice you." Said Stinky.

"By the rate he keeps stuffing himself, she will notice him by over the horizon." Vegeta spiked.

"Vegeta, that is not a nice thing to say." Said Goku.

"Unlike you, Kakorrot, I'm not afraid to speak the truth."

"Hey, we don't make fun of your brother's height." Said Stretch.

"Now now Stretch, let's not cause any trouble." Said Natellie.

"No no, he's right," Fatso sighed while bitting on his fifth taco, "Magerita is so beautiful, there's no way she'll go for me."

"Aw come on, don't be so hard on yourself." Said Lupin.

"Lupin's right, your a good guy." Said Hellboy.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she want to go out with you?" Goku asked.

"Well for starters, she's divorced, so it probably means that she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me." Said Fatso as he ate his tenth taco.

"Oh please, you're bound to be at least better than her ex-husband." Said 18 while picking through her salad.

Once they had their orders Casper and Mantha started looking around to try and find Ra. After five minutes Mantha finally spotted their mummy friend who already had food and was looking for a place to sit

"There he is," Said Mantha, "Ra!"

Ra turned around and sees his friends. "Hey guys, glad I found you two."

Casper and Mantha managed to catch up with Ra.

"I'm glad I spotted you. Can you believe this place?." Said Mantha.

"I know! It's awesome, right? They have just about everything. Look what I got." Ra showed them the food he got from the Egyptian portion of the food court. His tray contained Falafel, Hummus bi Tahina, Kofta, Roz meammar, Tehina salad, and for dessert, Bouzat haleeb.

"Wow Ra, those look so good." Said Casper.

"I know, we never have this stuff in Scare School."

"Come on, let's go find a table before our food gets cold." Said Mantha.

It didn't take long for them to find a table, which was located in the corner of the room. Ra automatically started looking around for Thatch as lunch time was the vampire boy's favorite time to bully his classmates even though Thatch had seemingly given up bullying.

Casper and his gang ate in silence until Casper decided to break the silence.

"So Ra, what did you think about your classes?" Casper asked.

"Well, weaving class was fun," Said Ra, "I saw a cool looking human boy but he glared at me when I looked at him."

"Did he have short black hair wearing dark glasses?" Casper assumed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ra gasped.

Ra was amazed about how Casper guessed right of his classmate, until Casper pointed several tables away and see Richard having lunch with Thatch.

"That's him!" said Ra, "Do you know who he is?"

"His name is Richard Griffin." Casper answered, "He's from Twilight Town."

It was Mantha's turn to ask.

"Okay, so what's he's doing with Thatch?"

"He's Thatch's roommate."

Mantha and Ra's jaws dropped when Casper said.

"Whoa! Hold on, Thatch has a human for a roommate?" Ra was flabbergasted.

"Yes, he does." Said Casper.

Now Ra is nervous since he has Richard in his other classes.

Casper noticed the worried look on Ra's face.

"What's wrong, Ra?" Asked Casper.

"That Richard is in all of my classes since our names starts with 'R'." Ra answered.

"Don't worry, Ra," Said Casper, "although it doesn't seem so Richard is nice."

"Considering that he is hanging out with Thatch." Mantha confided.

Ra remained unconvinced.

"If you say so."

"Come you guys, lets forget about them and enjoy our lunch."

Mantha and Ra did as Casper suggested.

Across the food court, Richard was telling Thatch about his day.

"And then this mummy kid kept staring at me in weaving class."

"You mean Ra? Ah don't worry about it. He maybe annoying but he's harmless." Thatch reassured his new friend while eating his Krovyanka(Blood Sausage).

"I still don't like it when someone stares at me like I'm a freak."

Thatch rolled his eyes.

Just then Alucard came walked by the two boys.

"Good afternoon, boys."

"Good afternoon Mr. Alucard." Richard and Thatch returned the greeting.

"I would like to remind you, Thatch, that you have your training with me after school today." Said Alucard.

"Yes, sir." Said Thatch.

"Excellent. See you later then."

With that Alucard walked away.

Unlike with the Scare School faculty, Thatch actually respected Alucard and the Guardian Academy teachers as Thatch wanted to be like him, and also out of fear sometimes.

"So how does Alucard treat you?" Asked Richard.

"A lot harder than my former teachers, but at least he doesn't ignore me nor turn me away." Said Thatch.

"Call me crazy but he seems to like you better than the rest of us."

"Well I got to admit, it's nice to get some attention for once."

Meanwhile on a table not too far from Thatch's sat Cecilia and Catcher with their aunt Vespa. Usually Catcher and Cecilia ate with their friends and Vespa with the school staff but sometimes they sat together to spend time as a family or discuss important matters.

"So what do you and Mr. Alucard have planned for Thatch's training session?" Cecilia asked Catcher.

"Well, Mr. Alucard wants to teach him Dark Composition." Said Catcher as he ate a taco.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear." Vespa gently admonished him.

"Sorry, Aunt Vespa."

"But that's too advanced for Thatch! He's still need to mastered shadow control." Cecilia debated.

Catcher shrugged. "I know but Mr. Alucard insists."

"I'm sure Mr. Alucard knows what he is doing." said Vespa as she eats her strawberry salad.

Cecilia remained unconvinced. "If you say so." She said.

"Relax, Sis. Mr. Alucard put him through a lot worst." Catcher said before he burped.

"Catcher!" Vespa scolded.

_Flashback_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Thatch shot three times at the target with his 9mm. Not too long after learning hand-to-hand combat Alucard decided it was the perfect time to teach Thatch how to use guns. The older man has proven to be a very strict teacher, especially with Thatch for reasons Thatch did not understand.

Alucard frowned when he saw that only one of the bullets hit close to the target. He shook his head.

"Again." Alucard hissed.

If this was Scare School, Thatch would give sass and talk back but Alucard was different, he knew what he was doing, so Thatch did as he was told.

Seras was standing next to Alucard, feeling sorry for Thatch as he kept shooting the target.

"Sir, don't you think he has had enough? I mean the poor boy has been going at it for hours."

"He will keep doing so until he does it perfectly even if we have to stay here all night." Said Alucard.

Unfortunately, Thatch's hands were getting shaky and he dropped his gun, causing it to go off and shoot him in the foot.

Thatch howled in pain and fell on the floor, clutching his injured foot, which was starting to bleed.

Alucard was prepared to yell at Thatch for being careless with the gun but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized the boy accidentaly shot himself and he and Seras ran to Thatch's side.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM REST!" Seras yelled at Alucard. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!."

Seras picked up Thatch.

"I'll take him to the infirmary, you notify his family."

Alucard watches Seras carrying Thatch out of the training field.

"Oh boy, I'm going to get an earful from Vespa for this."

_End flashback_

Vespa's features hardened as she thought back on that terrible day. After making sure Thatch would be alright she yelled at Mr. Alucard until her throat was sore.

"I never saw you that angry before then." Said Catcher.

Well, the man should know better than to make your brother train for so long." Vespa said as she gorged on her salad.

"Careful Aunt Vespa, the last time you ate angry you nearly choked." Cecilia warned.

"You're right, dear." Said Vespa as she ate slowly.

On a table on the corner of the room sat Mosshead, Slither, Dummy Girl and Harpy. They discussed what to do now since they couldn't bully children anymore at the Guardian Academy, unlike Scare School, did not tolerate bullying and their former leader wanted nothing to do with them, leaving Dummy Girl and Slither to take turns in being the leader.

"This school bores me out of my mind." Slither grunted.

Mosshead nodded while Harpy did nothing. Unlike her 'friends' she actually liked Guardian Academy. Slither than noticed Dummy Girl glaring at Thatch, who was sitting far from them. The snake boy knew Dummy Girl wasn't exactly hurt for Thatch leaving them but was angry that they could no longer use him to get everyone to fear and respect them, that and the fact that Thatch shamed them in front of the entire school for using him. Now it would be impossible for them to find another top student to use.

"Dude, you need to get over it." Said Slither as he wrapped an arm around Dummy Girl and turned her to look at them. He tried to be careful when dealing with her as she was known for her fiery temper.

Dummy Girl snorted and swatted away Slither's tentacle.

"Sure, that's easy for you to say! Just look at him, getting all chummy with his new friend, and a fleshie of all things!."

Harpy squawked.

"Harpy's right, you shouldn't let this bother you." Mosshead translated.

Slither and Dummy Girl were surprised by how well Mosshead spoke for Harpy.

"Whoa Dude! You can like really understand what Harpy is saying?" Slither asked.

"Well, since our former leader is no longer in the gang I have to learned Harpy's language. It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Slither and Dummy Girl were rather impressed as they didn't think Mosshead would be smart enough to learn another language, let alone one as difficult as Harpy's.

"Anyways, let me remind you that thanks to Thatch, everybody ignores us and nobody fears or respect us." Said Dummy Girl. Just saying Thatch's name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Lets not forget that we're the reason why Thatch doesn't want to be with us anymore." Replied Slither.

"And let's not forget that Thatch treated us as his servants and used us to do his dirty work for him," Dummy Girl retorted, "Not to mention that we were targets for his pranks along with everyone else like the fiasco with the camera."

"What about those times we abandoned him?" Slither asked.

"Do you think he would've helped us if we got in trouble? And you can't compare abandoning him with him trapping us in pictures for LIFE!." she replied, her voice rising.

"Well what would you do if the roles were reverse?"

Dummy Girl arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean with that?"

"I think Slither means what would you do if you were Thatch." Said Mosshead.

"Well I wouldn't treat you like the way Thatch treated you."

"No, you'd be worst." Slither snickered.

Dummy Girl punched him in the arm. It wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise but enough to cause pain.

"Besides, didn't Thatch admitted that he was weak and not scary?" Mosshead reminded them.

Dummy Girl rolled her eyes.

"He was overreacting. He managed to terrorize nearly all of our classmates at Scare School."

Harpy squawked again.

"Harpy says 'that's because he had us.'" Mosshead translated.

"That's not true. He managed to scare fleshies just fine without us."

"He didn't scare that cat that one time." Slither reminded her.

"Cats are animals they don't understand what vampires are."

"But didn't Prof. Burns gave him an F for that?" Mosshead remembers.

"That's because our former teachers are idiots."

"So are we." Said Slither.

Dummy Girl glared at Slither.

"No, we are not or at least I'm not."

"Now that's ironically funny since the word 'dummy' is in your name." Slither smirked.

Dummy Girl was now livid. She charged at Slither and started punching him with all her might. She was small but strong enough to cause considerable damage.

Slither tried to fight her off while Mosshead and Harpy pleaded for them to stop. The students around them watched the fight, some were shocked and others amused.

"Guys, please quit it! You both will get us into trouble!" Said Mosshead.

Two teachers appeared to break them up.

"All right that's enough!" Blade shouted as he and Setsuna pulled Slither and Dummy Girl away from each other.

"He started it!" Dummy yelled as she tried to pry the teacher's fingers off of her.

"Did not!" Slither yelled back.

"I don't care who started it! Both of you report to the headmaster's office right now!" Blade demanded.

"I'll escort them to Sir Wallace Crumble." Setsuna volunteered as she lead Slither and Dummy Girl out of the food court. She held Slither by the shoulder and Dummy Girl by the hand like a small child to keep her from escaping.

"Don't grab my hand! I'm not a little girl!"

"Behave. You are in a lot of trouble already, young lady."

As Slither and Dummy Girl walked out of the food court, Mosshead and Harpy kept their heads down to avoid looking at Blade in the eye.

"Okay, there's nothing more to see here. Just finish eating." Blade said to the students who were watching them before walking away from the scene.

Unknown to the gang, Thatch and Richard saw the whole thing.

"I can't believe you used to be friends with those two." Said Richard.

"They weren't that bad when I was their leader." Thatch replied.

"Seems that you ditching your former gang has really affected them."

Thatch looked down at his food.

"I always thought they'd be happier without me, considering what I did to them."

"You mean that whole photo trapping thing?" Said Richard.

Thatch winced. The vampire had told him that story not long ago, and Richard was grateful of not having crossed paths with Thatch back then.

"Yes, along with all those times when I was angry and took it out on them."

"But they never mind it." Said Richard.

"Apparently they did since left me alone whenever I was in trouble."

"But they always come back to you."

"Because our classmates at Scare School respected them as long as they were with me so we just used each other."

"Is that why you stopped hanging around them?"

"Yes. I think it's for the best for me and them."

"Hey, it's okay. Things will get better." Richard placed a hand on Thatch's shoulder and the vampire smiled at him.

Casper and his friends also saw what happened.

"Whoa. Never thought Dummy Girl would get that mad." Said Ra.

"And I thought Dummy Girl was all talk." Said Mantha.

"Apparently this is much harder on her than anyone else." Said Casper.

"It must hard for all of them." said Ra as he glanced at Mosshead and Harpy, who had gone back to eating with sad expressions on their faces.

"I feel so bad for them." Mantha replied.

"Well, I don't. It's pretty clear that they just used Thatch and me too when I was rich." Said Ra.

"Remember, Thatch also used you too when you thought you were turning into a vampire." Casper reminded his mummy friend.

"Yes, I remember," Said Ra as he looked away in embarrassment, "At least karma always got to him."

"Us too, like that time when we got Frankengymteacher think he was invisible." Mantha remembered that moment.

"He was always mean to us so he deserved it." Said Ra.

"But we almost got him fired." Casper told him.

Ra thought on a comeback when he remembered the time Alder and Dash were temporarily fired by Kibosh and their replacement, Master Blister turned out to be much worse. He certainly wouldn't wanted to go through that again.

"I guess it would've been worse." Ra shrugged.

"Besides, we deserved that detention." Said Mantha and Casper agreed.

Ra rolled his eyes but said nothing.

And so they return eating their lunch.

A/N: This is an interesting first day. What do you think will happen to Dummy Girl and Slither? How do you think the rest of the day will turn out? Find out next time in Guardian Academy,


End file.
